Fifty Little Things on Munk and Misto
by Felixfeles
Summary: Exactly what the title says!


**This fic was inspired by Nekosoda's Munk/Tugger version of this. Thank you Nekosoda! Your awesome fics will continue to inspire me and leave me green with envy. A big thanks to CrazyIndigoChild as well who beta edited this for me. You grammar Nazi's out there will not be able to read this without banging your head against the wall! What a relief.**

**Enjoy! 3**

Fifty little things

1. Comfort  
>Although Munkustrap will never admit it; sometimes the expectations that his father and others have of him gets too much. On days like this, he pulls Misto into his arms and crushes him against his chest. On days like this, Misto lets Munkustrap hold him... and takes care not breathe too deeply.<p>

2. Kiss  
>When asked why he chose a tom, Munkustrap simply said. "I hate the lipstick marks left after kissing a chick." Afterwards, several of the junkyard's Queens gave up lipstick. Munkustrap didn't dump Misto though, so they went back to lipstick wearing.<p>

3. Soft  
>"Geeze, Mist, you're such a wuss, what kind of cat has that many blankets?" Munk teases. All at once he finds his face on the floor and a sharp elbow digging into his back, pinning him down. "Still think I'm a wuss now?" asks Misto.<p>

4. Pain  
>Mistoffelees says it doesn't matter when his Uncle publicly denounces him, but Munkustrap knows differently. He is extra gentle that night when taking the small tux in his arms; nuzzling Misto's face and smiling when his efforts produce a small smile in return.<p>

5. Potatoes  
>Mistoffelees laughs when he sees the results of Munkustrap's first ceramics class: three lopsided lumps of clay named 'Potatoes'. Munkustrap looks hurt until Misto says truthfully that it's the best sculpture he's ever seen. He doesn't mention that it's the only sculpture he's ever seen.<p>

6. Rain  
>Munkustrap has to play Summer Rain by Belinda Carlisle on the iPod seven times before Misto picks up the hint. It turned out that dancing in the rain wasn't as fun as the song made it out to be, but it's an interesting experience nonetheless.<p>

7. Chocolate  
>Misto: "Do you want the Chocolate fondue or cheese fondue?"<p>

Munk: "Chocolate fondue."

Misto: "Good choice, I burnt the cheese one."

Munk: "I know."

8. Happiness  
>Munkustrap believes that Misto discovered the secret of happiness long before the TV talk show psychologists did. With every day that passes, and with every shy smile the tux gives him, he believes he is discovering it too.<p>

9. Telephone  
>On his birthday, Munkustrap's family clubbed together and bought him a mobile with an inbuilt camera, GPS, to-do list, email, Facebook, voice recorder, music storage and a dictionary. But Munk's favorite feature is the little lightning bolt ornament that dangles from it. He doesn't have to ask who got him that.<p>

10. Ears  
>Mistoffelees's ears are extremely sensitive to any noise; Jemima's singing voice, the rock ballads played on the radio, the sound of Munkustrap's voice calling his name from the tire, and of course the din that comes from Tugger's bagpipes.<p>

11. Name  
>Mistoffelees, being a Jellicle cat, has his three different names plus a ton of nicknames; Misto, Misty, Mistletoes, Stoff, Toffy, Mister Fleas, Quaxo, Quaxie, Quacko, Duckie, Sparkles, Glitter, and Pipsqueak to name just a few. But Munkustrap calls him Mist, and he likes that.<p>

12. Sensual  
>Munkustrap can spend ages debating if Mistoffelees's magic form is sexy or not. On one hand, his fur is sleek, smooth and close fitting around his body and the sparks are a real turn on. On the other hand, the sparks sting like hell and there's always the risk that you'll be electrocuted if you get too close.<p>

13. Death  
>One day Old Deuteronomy isn't going to be around anymore. It's a day that Munkustrap both fears and craves for: for it's the day he'll have to step into his father's roll and become the Jellicle leader, but it's also the day when his and Misto's love can be publicly accepted.<p>

14. Sex  
>Mistoffelees smiles as the other Jellicles express disbelief at the thought of Munkustrap being as 'good' as The Rum Tum Tugger. They seem to forget that Munkustrap is Tugger's brother. That kind of stuff runs in the family.<p>

15. Touch  
>Munkustrap scolds his mate the night he collapsed from fatigue and magic usage, but he still gives him a much needed back-rub, and Mistoffelees is grateful. Munkustrap learnt to massage when he was younger and is extremely good at it.<p>

16. Weakness  
>Mistoffelees knows that the back of Munk's neck is a very sensitive spot. He once levitated a feather to tickle him there. He couldn't help but grin when Munkustrap started going spastic on the floor and crying out, "This is sexual harassment!"<p>

17. Tears  
>Mistoffelees cried the first night he came to the junkyard with his Uncle: not because he was homesick or scared, but because he'd never expected the silver, striped tabby that met him at the gates to treat him with such kindness. Something so unfamiliar that he'd already grown to adore.<p>

18. Speed  
>Munkustrap zips across the junkyard like he has wings on his feet. When he stops and Misto asks him how he liked it he replied, "Why do you ever walk?"<p>

19. Wind  
>One day, when they hitched a ride on Skimble's train, they decided to climb to the top of the carriage. When they faced forward, the wind blew in their faces and streamed their fur back almost horizontally. It was the perfect opportunity for titanic impersonations.<p>

20. Freedom  
>The day before the Jellicle ball, Munkustrap reflects on his last day of so called 'freedom' and decides that it is simply another twenty four hours before the best day of his life.<p>

21. Life  
>Occasionally, some stupid cat hurls abuse at them when they see them demonstrating their love in public, but they ignore it. They know the life they're living and they like it. Anyone who tries to stop them can get stuffed.<p>

22. Jealousy  
>Munk can't help it, he's green with envy when Misto chooses Cassandra over him to help bring back Deuteronomy. That is, until Mistoffelees explains that he wouldn't have been able to do so; it was just dumb luck that Cassandra re-appeared in a nearby trash can.<p>

23. Paws  
>When Mistoffelees is asleep, Munk likes to examine the magician's paw. His fingers are long and dexterous, his palms are soft and genteel. Those paws can be gentle and comforting one minute, and burn you to a crisp the next.<p>

24. Taste  
>Munkustrap is a frequent victim of Mungo's and Rumple's pranks. One time, they poured honey over the ground then watched in glee as Munk slipped and fell into the sticky puddle. It took weeks for Munk and Misto to get it all off... And six glasses of water for Misto to get the taste of honey out of his mouth.<p>

25. Devotion  
>They don't believe that devotion means worshiping each other 24-7 in the belief that your partner is perfect. Devotion to them is making compromises from time to time, sharing the chores, and being mostly truthful when your partner asks if he has spinach between his teeth.<p>

26. Forever  
>Munkustrap has decided that when it is his turn to take the path to the Heavyside layer, he isn't going to rush. He'll wait awhile, taking his time and stopping frequently to smell the flowers until it's Misto's turn to join him. That way they can be reborn together, again and again, until forever ends.<p>

27. Blood  
>It's embarrassing, but Munk faints at the sight of blood. Misto first discovered this when he dressed as Dracula last Halloween. Nowadays, whenever Munk gets a paper cut Misto blindfolds him first, <strong>then<strong> finds a Band-Aid.

28. Sickness  
>Mistoffelees was never a good patient; He kicks the blankets off, refuses his medicine, declares he's better and goes outside, he protests loudly when a thermometer is stuck in his mouth, and he insists he's still sick once it's finished so he can have another one of Munk's special lemon and honey drinks that tastes out of this world.<p>

29. Melody  
>In Mistoffelees's song Munkustrap is only a background singer, but somehow the song doesn't feel right when it's only Demeter and Bombalurina singing <em>'oh-ah'<em>. At least that's what Mistoffelees thinks as he gracefully steps off his rope.

30. Star  
>Sailors once navigated by the North Star, the wise men of Nazareth also navigated by a star. Munkustrap navigates by a Star as well; his star is rather small and has never been seen by astronomers but it dances, shines and sparkles brightly: the most beautiful star of them all.<p>

31. Home  
>Contrary to popular belief, Mistoffelees's home isn't the pipe. His home has strong arms, silver fur, and an incredibly sexy smile. Still stuck? Well here's a clue, it isn't the TSE.<p>

32. Confusion

"Um, Munk, a little help over here?"

"Misto, what HAVE you done?"

"I've sort of got myself tangled up in the rope. The end's on the left… and around that cushion… and on top of that can?"

"Misto, how many ropes were you using?"

"...One?"

33. Fear  
>Munk shrieked and ran outside when he saw a huge, hairy spider on his pillow. He then refused to enter the den until Misto got rid of it. After several minutes of mysterious thumps and clangings, Munk entered their den to find the winner of the great Magician vs. Spider standoff to be… Magical Mr Mistoffelees!<p>

34. Lightning/Thunder  
>Munk's stomach dropped when he saw a bolt of lightning strike his mate. Running forward, he expected to see a crispy pile of fur. What he found was Mistoffelees, his fur standing on end, dancing around in the highest of spirits saying, "That was so awesome!"<p>

35. Bonds  
>Munk and Misto argued for three hours over who should go dressed as James Bond and who should go as his lover to Victoria's fancy dress party. In the end, they scratched that plan and both went as James Bond. The idea was a great success and they shared a martini in celebration, shaken not stirred of course.<p>

36. Market  
>Munk and Misto have a rather interesting tradition that they do every year at Christmas; they go to the Christmas markets, each armed with ten pounds; They then have half an hour to comb through all the venues and buy the most meaningful gift. Misto won last year when he scored a pair of black shoelaces decorated with silver hearts.<p>

37. Technology  
>"I-I've forgotten how to read," stammered Misto, pointing at the computer screen. Munk did his best not to laugh when he saw that the tux had accidently changed his language settings to Hebrew. His resolve crumbled after two seconds.<p>

38. Gift  
>Munk spent ages trying to think of a perfect birthday present for Misto, before coming up with a brilliant idea. Later, Misto was very confused to find a rose on his pillow until he found the note attached saying 'birthday sex starts at nine'.<p>

39. Smile  
>Mistoffelees loves it when his mate smiles. Believe it or not Munk has dimples! Munkustrap hates them but, as Misto point out, they only appear when he smiles at his mate.<p>

40. Innocence  
>Munkustrap always knew that Mistoffelees was contradictory. His wide brown eyes made him look as pure as a baby angel, but Munk knows better. Misto's mind is perfectly capable of taking a trip to the gutter, and dragging Munkustrap's mind along with him.<p>

41. Completion  
>When Munk showed him how to twist two pieces of rope together to make them stronger, Misto couldn't help thinking that that described the two of them together perfectly.<p>

42. Clouds  
>It's an interesting discussion they had once; 'What do clouds taste like?' Munk thinks the grey ones taste like soggy white bread and the non-grey ones taste like marshmallows. Misto reckons the normal clouds taste like mashed potato and the fluffy ones taste like candy-floss.<p>

43. Sky  
>Once, they climbed the tallest trash pile to see if the sky would feel closer. It didn't, but the ground certainly felt a lot further away.<p>

44. Heaviside  
>Mistoffelees often wonder's if the Everlasting Cat minds their sort of relationship. For his and Munkustrap's sake, and all the gay rights supporters out there, he hopes so.<p>

45. Hell  
>The thirty minutes that Munkustrap was unconscious for after fighting Macavity was pure hell for Misto. That dreadful feeling of hopelessness whilst watching over him in the infirmary. Only when the tabby's eyes finally fluttered open did he allow himself to breathe again.<p>

46. Sun  
>Mistoffelees's black fur used to be a problem when they were lying in the sun. That is, until Munkustrap found the old parasol in one of the trash piles; now he loves sunbathing.<p>

47. Moon  
>Common sense tells Munkustrap that it's impossible to see the dark side of the moon as it only reflects light; However, after seeing his mate defy the laws of physics time and time again, he begins to wonder...<p>

48. Waves  
>All cats hate water and Munk is no exception. However, if he is floating on an inflatable chair and Mistoffelees is sitting there next to him, then it is tolerable. But if the waves are even slightly above the minimum they <strong>will<strong> go straight back to shore.

49. Fur  
>Mistoffelees, being a shorthair, feels the cold much more than Munkustrap does so he doesn't really like winter that much. But it does give him an excuse to cuddle up next to Munkustrap when it begins to snow, so it's not all bad.<p>

50. Supernova  
>They stayed up that night to look at the star dying it the sky millions of light-years away. As Misto rested his head on the tabby's shoulder while the heavens lit up above him he couldn't help thinking that he must be the luckiest tom in the entire universe. Coincidently, Munkustrap was thinking the exact same thing.<p>

Fins


End file.
